


Sickness.

by SmolSaltyBean



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT6, Taekwoon is sick and being babied, everyone's jealous but in a cute way, fluff to give you cavities, this is an old work okay? is cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean
Summary: When Taekwoon gets sick, everyone takes the opportunity to baby him.





	Sickness.

_ 3:30AM _

Hakyeon wanted to die or actually, no, he wanted to kill Taekwoon. Receiving a voice message at 3:30AM from someone that was two rooms apart was very upsetting, but when Hakyeon listened to the voice note, he flew out of his bed and ran into Taekwoon's room.

"Taekwoon? What's wrong?" He said. Taekwoon had sent him a voice message saying that he was dying with a husky voice that even sounded in pain.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon cried out as he shuffled around on his bed.

Oh no, Hakyeon didn't like this at all.

_8:40AM_

Hongbin woke up to the smell of pancakes, or well, to the smell of burnt pancakes. He groaned softly as he sat on his bed while rubbing his forehead.

"There's something burning" He announced as he walked out of the bedroom. He was greeted by a loud complain from his leader.

"Don't tell me Mr. Obvious!" Hakyeon scolded him. Hongbin mumbled under his breath as he walked into the kitchen to see Hakyeon cooking and Jaehwan eating half-burnt pancakes.

"Morning" Jaehwan said. "Don't complain, just eat them, he'll shove them down your throat if you don't." Jaehwan warned.

Hongbin sat next to Jaehwan before a plate was put in front of him. Ah, half-burned pancakes in the morning, amazing.

"Why are you burning food...?" Ravi asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't know but I refuse to eat." Sanghyuk said as he walked into the kitchen after his shower.

"Look! I am trying hard, Okay?" Hakyeon cried out. Was this what desperate single mothers felt?. "Sit and eat, you aren't eating anything later if you don't!" Hakyeon tried to threat them.

Wonshik looked at Hyuk and the maknae looked back at the rapper. "I'll go wake Leo hyung up to cook for us." The maknae said decided to eat un-burned food.

"No!" Hakyeon said quickly. The maknae stopped and looked at him. Hakyeon sighed. "Taekwoon has a 39.8°C fever," He explained. "He needs to rest." He added.

"A 39.8°C fever?!" Jaehwan exclaimed loudly as Hongbin choked. "Hyung, he needs a doctor" Jaehwan pointed out before patting Hongbin's back as the other choked thanks to the pancakes.

While, yes it was true that 39.8°C was somehow high and Taekwoon should go to see a doctor, the soft vocalist had begged Hakyeon last night to not even tell their manager.

_ "I just need rest, I'll be better soon." Taekwoon kept assuring himself as Hakyeon put a cold wet clothes on his forehead. _

"He doesn't want to go to the doctor or for the manager to know...let's just let him rest today." Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon was really stubborn when it came to his health sometimes, it was the same when he had the internal bleeding. Wonshik looked worriedly towards the closed door that leads towards Taekwoon's room. He then walked towards there.

"Wonshik come to eat!" Hakyeon said. "No one appreciates my pancakes!" Hakyeon complained again.

"Your pancakes tried to kill me!" Hongbin accused loudly.

The rest of the bickering and complaining wasn't heard by Wonshik as he walked into the dark room closing the door behind him.

Taekwoon was peacefully sleeping. An ice pack on his forehead as he bundled up cutely under a bunch of blankets. Wonshik walked closer to the sleeping figure, taking the ice pack away and placing a hand on Taekwoon's neck.

It wasn't really hot, but it was really warm.

Taekwoon slowly opened his eyes at the feeling and looked up, noticing Wonshik looking at him with a worried expression.

"Hyung, you need to go to a doctor." Wonshik said and Taekwoon shook his head slowly. H e didn't need a doctor. He just needed sleep, that was it. He didn't need to worry the fans anymore, nor the manager or the company. He just needed sleep and he'll be at the top of his game tonight for the concert.

Wonshik was worried. Taekwoon tends to push himself too much. He sat down on the border of the bed before taking the thermometer that was placed at the nightstand. He placed the thermometer between Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon just simply took the thermometer on his mouth without putting up a fight.

Wonshik then moved his bangs away from his forehead, his forehead was cold thanks to the ice pack.

Wonshik took the thermometer out of Taekwoon's mouth and checked the temperature. 39.2°.

While it was true his temperature had gone down a little bit, it was still highly worrying. "Did it went down?" Taekwoon asked in a whisper.

Wonshik nodded and placed the thermometer away. He then laid down next to Taekwoon.

The body of the older one was warm, under the two sets of blankets it was almost suffocatingly hot but Wonshik ignored that as he cuddled next to Taekwoon.

"You are going to get sick too" Taekwoon warned him but lean onto the warm body behind him.

"I don't care" Wonshik said.

"Wonshik come to eat!" Hakyeon called out. Wonshik groaned and just cuddled closer to Taekwoon.

"Go eat" Taekwoon ordered him. Wonshik just groaned again and shook his head.

"He burned the food" Wonshik mumbled gaining a chuckle from Taekwoon.

Wonshik cuddled closer to Taekwoon and hummed satisfied as he buried his nose in Taekwoon's neck.

Taekwoon wasn't sure when, but he fell asleep quickly. Well, something like that, he could feel small movements around him, but his heavy eyelids refused to open.

That's when Taekwoon felt something pressed against his lips. He felt how someone softly bite on his lower lip, sucking on them before pulling away. He then felt a kiss on his cheek, but his mind shut off soon after that.

The 5 members of Vixx bowed. "Thank you!" Hakyeon said as he waved bye while the concert ended.

The 5 of them hurried out of the stage and ran into one of the dressing rooms ignoring the staff telling them to go change.

Taekwoon had fainted onstage while performing Circle. It had been a very scary situation for everyone but the group managed to finish the concert without problems after that.

An unconscious Taekwoon laid down on the couch of the dressing room as their manager and another staff fanned him.

"He has a fever." The manager announced. "39.7°" Taekwoon's fever did go down throughout the day. It reached a moment where his fever was just 37.9° but without the proper care, it went up really quick.

"I already called him an ambulance." He added. The members of Vixx nodded, not knowing what to say. "Did you guys knew he had a fever?"

No one answer. Hakyeon just shook his head in negation. The manager let out a sigh and decided to just nod. "One of you have to go with him to the hospital."

Hongbin was quick to react "I'll go" he said before anyone can react. He felt Hyuk glaring at him.

Maybe the maknae wanted to go too.

"Then go to change quickly." The manager said and Hongbin nodded before quickly going to change.

For when the ambulance arrived, Leo was already awake, trying to get the manager, staff, and paramedics to let him alone. Hongbin had managed to call him down by assuring him that it was going to be a quick check-up.

After the check-up, Taekwoon was sitting at the waiting room of the hospital as Hongbin finished talking to their manager to come to pick them up.

The doctor had made some prescriptions for Taekwoon, now he was free to leave the hospital.

Hongbin sat next to Taekwoon and the older one automatically lean on his shoulder. Hongbin pulled Taekwoon closer and started to rub his body softly.

Taekwoon purred happily at the soft touches. He was tired, his body was burning, but resting his head on Hongbin's strong shoulders lured him to sleep.

"Hyung" Hongbin said. Taekwoon hummed in response, letting the younger one know that he was listening. "Are you hungry?" Hongbin asked.

Taekwoon didn't have much of an appetite at the moment, he shook his bead in negation but heard Hongbin let out a worried sigh. "You haven't eaten all day long" Hongbin pointed out.  Taekwoon spent the whole day sleeping and cuddling with Wonshik, he didn't eat anything and then went to perform a concert with non-stop dance and singing.

The doctor told Hongbin that Taekwoon needed to eat properly and get enough rest to get better.

"You need to eat something" Hongbin added. Taekwoon whimpered trying to deliver his distressed feelings but that didn't stop Hongbin from standing up and telling Taekwoon to wait there.

He rushed through the hallways of the hospital before finding a vending machine.

Taekwoon waited patiently in the waiting room for Hongbin to come back or his manager to appear, whatever happened first.

He saw Hongbin running back to him with a can on his hand and a small plastic bag on the other hand...were those jelly beans?

Hongbin took his seat next to Taekwoon. "I bought you an apple juice and jellybeans!" Hongbin said with a proud smile as if he had gotten Taekwoon a gourmet dish.

Taekwoon shook his head and Hongbin pouted.

Leo let himself be moved around as Hongbin made him seat in a way where he was facing the other one.

Hongbin opened the jellies bag and took one out of the bag before taking it towards Taekwoon lips.

Taekwoon kept his lips closed before turning to face the other way. "I don't like the purple ones." He complained like a little kid.

"I'll eat the purple ones then" Hongbin tried to negotiate. "Come on hyung" he said.  Taekwoon turned to face Hongbin again. The jelly was still between Hongbin's fingers as the other one tries to get him to eat it.

Taekwoon opened his lips and Hongbin placed the jelly between them. Taekwoon bites the jelly slowly enjoying the flavor and Hongbin just smiled. Proud he got the other one to eat. Hongbin continued with this. Feeding one by one to Taekwoon taking the purple ones away.

It was drawing attention to them.

People whispering about how cute it was and about how they were idols.

Quickly Taekwoon was blushing trying to hide his face. He had his face hidden on Hongbin's neck as the other one laughed.

While Taekwoon hid his face, he felt a kiss being placed on his hair. He didn't move. "So cute, hyung" he heard Hongbin mumbled in what he thought was unheard by Taekwoon.

"Hyung the manager is here," Hongbin said. "Let's go back home"

_ 10:50PM _

Even though everyone was worried, Wonshik, Hakyeon, and Hyuk were quick to fall asleep.

Jaehwan on the other side reminded awake walking from side to side, sometimes sitting down to play a little bit on his phone and text Hongbin or their manager.

When the small beep sounded indicating that they had put the right code to enter the house.

The manager walked in. A very looking tired Hongbin walked in after him while helping Taekwoon in. Jaehwan quickly walked towards them.

The manager helped Hongbin get Taekwoon into his room before leaving.

"I am so tired." Hongbin complained before sitting on Taekwoon's bed. Jaehwan patted the youngest's hair.

"Go to sleep, I'll look after him" Jaehwan said and Hongbin faintly smiled at him before nodding.

Hongbin stood up and left the room towards his own room. Jaehwan sat on the bed just silently looking at Taekwoon.

The older one was awake, but he looked so tired, so out of himself. Jaehwan was quiet, for once in his life, he was quiet and calm. Just observing. Taekwoon opened his eyes to look at the usually hyperactive boy in front of him. "What?" Taekwoon whispered as he noticed Jaehwan just staring at him.

"Do you feel better?" Jaehwan asked in what he hoped was a whisper but actually was as loud as a normal voice.

Taekwoon just nodded, he was lying, just a little bit, he didn't want to worry Jaehwan and everyone else.

Jaehwan leaned closer to him, he brushed Taekwoon's hair softly, ever so softly, as if he was scared to hurt the older boy. "Do you want anything?" Ken asked. "Food? Water?"

Taekwoon nodded. "Water" he said in a raspy voice. Jaehwan nodded before walking out of the room and hurrying to the kitchen. He got the water before walking back and placing the cup on the nightstand next to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tried to sit up to take the cup but groaned in pain before letting his body fall back down. That's when Jaehwan noticed.

He noticed that Jung Taekwoon was weak, weaker than usual. He couldn't even sit up to take the cup.

Jaehwan could take this opportunity.

Jaehwan smiled before standing up and hurrying towards his bedroom. When he walked back into the room he had his phone on his hand.

He sat back down and the smile he had on his face didn't give a good feeling to Taekwoon.

"Jaehwan-ah, please I am sick" Taekwoon tried. "Don't make me overwork." Taekwoon begged in a whining voice that sounded, oh so adorable.

Jaehwan shook his head. "You have to do nothing hyung" Jaehwan sang. "Just don't move" He added softly as he turned on the lamp on his nightstand.

Seeing this was something new.

Taekwoon's face had a red blush, he looked tired and so vulnerable. Taekwoon looked up at Jaehwan with big shining eyes. "Jaehwan-ah?"

Jaehwan had to gulp down to keep himself from jumping on the older boy. He took his phone out to take a picture of the sick boy, he may use it as blackmail later...or maybe just use it to remember Leo with such a cute expression.

"What are you-?" Taekwoon tried to say but sneeze before being able to finish. Jaehwan laughed.

"Cute" He whispered. Taekwoon heard this, blushing softly and whining trying to complain but just turning out cuter.

Jaehwan liked being cute himself, he also liked cute things and his hyung was being unbearable cute. What was he supposed to do?

Taekwoon was taken aback.

His mind was numb thanks to the sickness and his head wasn't processing the situation.  The soft lips against his lips, the way Jaehwan moved his lips ever so slowly as Taekwoon followed his pace. The kiss was slow, was delicate. It was so different from the one he felt that morning.

Jaehwan pulled away from Taekwoon. He looked at the older one in the eyes. "Maybe..you should go to sleep." Jaehwan whispered.

"You kissed me..." Taekwoon said no believing the situation. He would have reacted in such a violent way if he wasn't in pain.

"You are hallucinating." Jaehwan said.

"No, I am not." Taekwoon said.

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I am not." Taekwoon fought back.

"Yes, N hyung?" Jaehwan answered to an imaginary call from Hakyeon. "Sorry, N hyung is calling me, eish he surely is a pain." Jaehwan mumbled as he rushed out of the room.

When Leo woke up after falling asleep while thinking in Jaehwan's actions he groaned in annoyance.

The room was dark and silence surrounded the whole apartment, he wondered if the others had left him alone at the dorms.

When there was a loud noise coming from the living room, he knew that being alone in the dorms was just a dream. He stood up from the bed and whimpered in pain as he walked towards the door.

His legs and arms hurt, he felt as if his knees were going to give in at any given moment. He kept himself standing by leaning against the wall as he walked slowly.

He opened the door of the bedroom and looked around the living room before spotting Sanghyuk in the kitchen.

Hyuk looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had a pan on his hands and a lot of other pots and pans on the floor. "I was trying to cook something..." Hyuk admitted.

Taekwoon said nothing as he walked towards the kitchen slowly, groaning at the muscular extending through his body. "Let me do it." Taekwoon said.

He didn't like feeling useless, feeling like he wasn't helping at all. He could stand up, he was already standing up, he may as well do something around the house.

Sanghyuk shook his head. He was trying to cook for Leo. He and the others had already eaten something that Hakyeon ordered for them. "No, is fine, go rest hyung." Hyuk said as he walked back towards the stove.

Taekwoon got into the kitchen before almost collapsing into the floor. Hyuk had reacted quickly enough to catch him before he hit the floor. "At least sit-down" Hyuk said as he guided Leo towards the stools in the counter.

Taekwoon sat down on the stool with Hyuk's help and Hyuk poured him down a cup of water. "Drink it." The younger one ordered.

Taekwoon gulped the cup down in one sip, he remained sitting on the stool before standing up and making his way back to Hyuk.

"Hyung, no." Hyuk complained as if he was fighting with a toddler. A tall, sick toddler. "Just sit down." Hyuk said but Taekwoon just ignored it as he walked closer to the stove.

Hyuk was frying some dumplings. Taekwoon hadn't eaten anything since Hongbin fed him the jellybeans, his mouth turning into water as he saw the dumplings and the smell attacked him.

"They'll be done soon, just sit down and wait.". Hyuk complained again while pulling the older boy back towards the chair. Now that Taekwoon wasn't fighting back at all, it was as if Hyuk was just pulling a small potato sack. He carried Leo up, bridal style, before taking him towards the living room.

Taekwoon blushed as he clung onto Hyuk and the younger one laughed. "I won't let you fall" he assured the older one before placing him on the couch. "Just wait there as I finish your food."

His food? Was Hyuk cooking for Leo?. He was thankful but he didn't know if he would be able to eat it if it wasn't well done. He was a picky eater when he was sick.

Hyuk walked back into the kitchen and the silence took over the apartment again, Leo almost fell asleep again as his eyes closed again.

He suddenly felt himself being picked up again and he looked up at Hyuk. The younger one sat down on the couch before placing Taekwoon on his lap.

Taekwoon was a little bit dizzy and then spotted the plate with hot dumplings in front of him. Hyuk held him by the waist tightly as Taekwoon leaned in to take the chopsticks and take one of the dumplings. "Is hot." Hyuk warned. "Blow on it first." He added as he rested his head on Taekwoon's shoulder.

Taekwoon wanted to kick him, he was being too bossy! But he didn't have strengths to kick him, so he just blew a little bit before placing the food on his mouth.

He hummed at the warm feeling in his mouth, the dumplings were filled by shrimps. He felt Hyuk smiling against the elder's neck. "You like them?" He asked.

Taekwoon just nodded as he closed his eyes enjoying the flavor flowing his mouth. He almost choked when he felt Hyuk's lips against the space where his neck and shoulder joined, kissing his skin tenderly.

Hyuk then nuzzled his nose against the elder's skin and then placed his lips against the skin of elder again, this time he didn't directly kiss it but kept his lips there.

Taekwoon didn't move as the younger one showered his shoulder with kisses. Hyuk seemed to notice this. "Is the food bad?" He asked.

Taekwoon shook his head while slowly bringing another dumpling to his mouth. His face was red, thanks to the fever and the surprising actions of the other boy. He was thankful that Hyuk couldn't see him, and he wanted to run away but Hyuk was holding him tightly.

Taekwoon felt Hyuk smiling again when Taekwoon bit onto another dumpling. "I am glad the dumplings came out well" Hyuk said.

He pulled Taekwoon closer, making him rest his back against Hyuk's chest.

Taekwoon purred at the warmth of the strong chest against his back. His body was begging for more sleep rather than food. Hyuk slightly moved him waking him up once he noticed the older was drifting to sleep. "Finish the three dumplings that are left and then you can go to sleep." Hyuk tried to negotiate.

Taekwoon whined as he tried to go back to sleep to which Hyuk laugh before starting to bounce his legs making Taekwoon bounce too waking him up.

Taekwoon whimpered and Hyuk laughed before stopping his movements. "Come on, just finish those dumplings and you are free to leave" Hyuk tried to persuade the elder.

"Fine." Taekwoon said grumpily. After finally finishing the remaining dumplings, Hyuk carried Taekwoon up again moving into his room and placing him slowly on the bed.

Taekwoon felt himself starting to drift to sleep again but also felt the warm strong chest against his back again as Hyuk slipped into his bed next to him.

When Taekwoon woke up he could hear a sound coming from somewhere near him. He shifted on the bed before seeing Hakyeon sitting next to his bed on the floor while watching something on his phone.

Taekwoon's medicine remained untouched next to him on the floor and on the other side a small bowl filled with water and a cloth. Taekwoon could only guess it was to make his temperature go down. "Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon perked up at the husky voice coming from Taekwoon pausing the video ad turning to him. "I was waiting until you woke up to give you your medicine" He explained before standing up and picking up the medicine bottle.

He took a seat next to Taekwoon on his bed as Taekwoon tried to sit up. Hakyeon helped him slowly as he opened the medicine bottle.

He gave Taekwoon a pill and the later allowed it without any complains, frowning at the taste and making disgusted noises before taking his water bottle and gulping it down, Hakyeon laughed.

"How was your day?" Hakyeon asked. He chuckled under his breath, remembering all the bickering and jealousy that rushed through the 3 other members during practice and when they reached home and saw Hyuk cuddling a sleeping Leo, the bickering got worst.

"It was...a weird day." Taekwoon said as he leaned closer to Hakyeon, letting his head rest on his lap as the older member rubbed his sides. "I don't know if the others were acting weirder than usual or if it was just me." He murmured more to himself than to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon chuckled as he moved his hand up to Taekwoon's hair. "You really don't notice, do you?" Hakyeon said. Taekwoon looked up, a smile was on the leader's face, but the smile was kind of sad.

"Notice what?" Taekwoon asked, now curious as to what has he been oblivious to. Hakyeon opened his mouth to closed it again and just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Hakyeon said letting him know he wouldn't be telling him any time soon.

Hakyeon didn't know if he should tell him. How everyone got jealous when Wonshik said he kissed Leo, how Hyuk was so angry at Hongbin because Hyuk wanted to take Leo to the hospital and spend that time with his hyung, how everyone tried to snatch Ken's phone away trying to see the pictures Ken had taken, how they wanted to kick Hyuk out of the dorm for catching him cuddling with Leo.

Even Hakyeon was jealous, but maybe he was always slightly more mature.

He knew that wanting Leo the way they all wanted him was something stupid, especially thanks to the profession they had.

Hakyeon was satisfied just with this kind of moments. Where Leo would let his guard down, just lay down with them, the small touches, the small moments, Hakyeon appreciated them.

"You are sad." Leo commented noticing how the smile on his leader's face slowly disappeared and how his eyes turned melancholics. "Did something bad happened at practice?" Leo asked now worried before being interrupted by a cough.

Hakyeon shook his head placing his smile back on his lips. "No, everything is fine, I just got distracted." He said.

Hakyeon kept silently rubbing Leo's hair and sides as the other relaxed in his arms. He was still hot but his temperature was going down. Taekwoon really liked the warmth Hakyeon's body had. He was almost purring as Hakyeon slowly caressed his hair and body.

"I hate being sick" Taekwoon complained and Hakyeon laughed at the sudden comment. "I slept all day long" He groaned.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you needed it" Hakyeon said justifying his constant napping. "Are you still tired?"

Taekwoon nodded. Hakyeon shifted on the bed as he also moved Taekwoon around with delicacy.

They both ended up laying down under Taekwoon's sheets facing each other, Hakyeon still passing his hand on Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon purred at the feeling as he closed his eyes, for a moment forgetting the heat inside of him, forgetting his high temperature and forgetting the pain on his limbs, just focussing on Hakyeon's hand moving slowly, luring him to sleep.

Hakyeon smiled as he saw Taekwoon's face relaxing, the other one falling asleep as peacefully as he could. He moved closer to Taekwoon hugging the other and sighing. "If only you knew" He said. "I am determined to tell you someday tho." He added with a smile.

Somewhere in the night, Hakyeon fell asleep too.

When Hakyeon woke up the next morning, he was alone on the bed. He sat up before walking slowly out of the room. "Taekwoon?" He asked before the smell of pancakes rushed through the apartment.

He quickly walked into the kitchen to see Leo cooking. He walked closer placing a hand on the other's forehead. His temperature was noticeable lower. Hakyeon smiled. "I am glad you got better" He said.

Taekwoon smiled softly too. "Yeah." He said.

"Is N hyung making pancakes again!?." Jaehwan screamed loudly.

"Please no!." Hongbin yelled this time.

"Is not me you idiots! Leo is feeling better." Hakyeon said as he walked towards the hallway where the doors of the different rooms were at. "Now go get breakfast!"

Suddenly 4 kids were rushing into the kitchen. "Morning." Leo said receiving different answers.

"Did you tell him?" He heard Hongbin whispered.

"No, I couldn't" Hakyeon whispered back.

"Is better this way..." Wonshik added in a voice he thought was low enough.

"Maybe...one day we would tell him." Hyuk added in another whisper.

Taekwoon frowned turning to look at them. "Tell me what" He said.

The 5 of them looked at Taekwoon with terrified expressions.

"I- that" Hakyeon tried.

"N hyung's pancakes are better." Wonshik lied. 5 pair of eyes fell on him and 4 guys started to hit him.

"You are so dumb! No one would ever fall for that!." Jaehwan scolded.

"Those pancakes attempted to murder me!" Hongbin complained.

Taekwoon smiled. They all were crazy, but he liked it.

He turned around continuing to cook as he heard the other 5 talk nonsenses.

  
  



End file.
